


Punishment Party - Contrition

by anfeltyz



Series: Punishment Party [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Guilty Conscience, Lucifer just wants to finish his paperwork, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Temperature Play, delayed gratification, female main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfeltyz/pseuds/anfeltyz
Summary: Mammon took the blame for an incident at R.A.D. and MC can't stand hearing the yelling getting louder. She decides to fess up.... Or maybe she should just come back tomorrow? She can see they're busy! Nope. Spotted.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Punishment Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727662
Comments: 49
Kudos: 374





	1. Guilty Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> This story is titled after the first Punishment Party card I received in game. It featured Mammon. Thus this fic was born.

Lucifer was yelling at Mammon again. It had started as a lecture but Mammon’s mumbled back talk earned him a march to Lucifer’s room, away from the common room “so as not to disturb the others” with his failures.

She was sure it would only be a few minutes. Half an hour at the most, but it had been going on an hour now and from the hall where she crept she could tell Lucifer was no longer lecturing but yelling.

The guilt was killing her.

It had just been an oversight. He hadn’t realized she had doubled back to her locker on their way home. She hadn’t said anything when she slipped away. It was only supposed to take a few seconds. They hadn’t even made it to the football field when she’d turned around to dash back to the building.

This time, it really wasn’t his fault, he was covering for her even though he noticed quickly and came to her rescue.

Even muffled by the wooden door it seemed loud. She inched closer to the double doors, peeking through the keyhole only to get a glimpse of black feathers. 

'What did Mammon say? Why is Lucifer this angry?' she wondered. The last time she had seen his wings was when he was ready to tear her limb from limb for the Belphegor incident.

She couldn’t let this go on. Sure, Mammon likely said something stupid to make this worse, and let it avalanche on him, but it really was her fault. The cold sweat started to prick under her skin as she. quietly as humanly possible, turned the knob.

She closed it behind her, managing to do so without the telltale click, or if it did, at least it was covered by another shout.

'A hallway? Why does Lucifer have his own mini-hall way to his bedroom? How big was his closet to need this transition?' she wondered, but as her apprehension grew, she wished it were longer.

She stepped forward into the main room, intent on once more standing up to the Morning Star and setting the record straight. A glance to her right revealed Lucifer, but no Mammon. Quickly she checked the ceiling. 'No, not strung up either.'

Lucifer, sitting calmly at his writing desk.

'Is he—Is he doing paperwork?' she wondered, frozen to the spot in her confusion.

There had been silence for a few moments, and then Lucifer let his voice ring out again, “AND ANOTHER THING!”

She waited, but there was no “other thing”. He just went back to writing.

'I've missed something important,' she thought. She didn’t see Mammon anywhere.

But Mammon saw her. His choked noise of surprise drew her eyes to her left, back to the entry wall she had just passed. He was strapped to the wall, his arms wide and his mouth gagged. His shirtless chest and arms were striped in his demonic white, and sported numerous welts.

She looked to his feet, strapped to a wall frame at the ankles. Even his wings were pinned and immobilized.

At once, all eyes were on her as Lucifer turned at the unexpected noise.

“This isn’t… um, the lecture I was expecting to walk in on,” she said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

The implements she saw on the entry table indicated that not all of them were for torture. She glanced again between the two. Mammon had flushed a deeper red than she’d ever seen.

Lucifer left his chair, rising smoothly now that he was missing wings and horns. He looked at her with amusement and the beginnings of a grin.

“I—I'll just see myself out,” she said, raising her hands palm up and taking tiny steps backward.

“Oh, I think it’s much too late for that,” Lucifer said. His voice fell over her and her feet stopped.


	2. The Delicate Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has fessed up and is assigned a very important task as a part of Mammon's punishment.

Her mouth was dry. Did she let him know it was her fault if this was the punishment? 'Is this a punishment? Maybe this is just their Thursday night,' she thought as she continued to glance between the two and then back at her feet.

“Just let ’er go!” she heard Mammon demand from out of sight. Lucifer must have removed the gag.

“What was that, Mammon?” he said, as he kept eye contact with her.

“Luci…” Mammon whined.

“Oh, I see,” said Lucifer as he tilted Mammon’s head back by the horns, “It’s that you don’t want **her** to see. Is that it?”

She kept her gaze straight focused intensely on a spot between her feet and saw nothing, but she could imagine Mammon looking away in embarrassment.

“Well then… MC, come here,” Lucifer said, pointing to a spot next to him.

“I don’t really think—”

“I **insist** ,” he said.

She swallowed hard and took a few timid steps forward, eventually arriving where he had motioned.

“Good. Now, you will be assisting me today in Mammon’s punishment by watching. I suggest my bed as the most comfortable viewing place.”

Mammon remained silent.

“Actually...about that,” she said, trying not to twist her fingers about one another, “It wasn’t really Mammon’s fault.” She was willing the words to come out and not trail off as a whisper.

Mammon attempted to interject, but a crop landed softly against his mouth. She could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears and hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. 'When did he pick that up?' she wondered.

“Oh, I’m well aware,” Lucifer said, his voice was smooth and dipped low in a way that somehow made her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth. 

“And you will receive a proper lecture later. However, since you have admitted to being an accomplice, I suppose some embarrassment is required for you today as well.”

His eyes kept her feet rooted to the floor. She was paralyzed with uncertainty and couldn’t run away now and he knew it. “Hmmm. A small embarrassment for a peach-delicate human…”

She began to frown at that. She’d certainly proven her fortitude when it came to her strength of will, but then again, physically, she really was much more fragile. There was no arguing that point.

“Very well. Go past my writing desk and proceed into the closet on the right. Take out a pair of pajamas and change into them.”

She turned to look where the crop now pointed.

“Your punishment will be the lack of your accustomed armor during your voyeurism.”

Maybe Lucifer was right, compared to Mammon’s punishment he did indeed appear to be coddling her. She gave him an uncertain and questioning look, but his face remained stern. Taking a measured but brisk pace to the walk-in closet, she hoped that he couldn’t see her blush at the mention of voyeurism. She could hear Mammon already beginning again to try and talk Lucifer out of his plan before it was quickly cut off and followed by a low moan.

‘Nothing is impossible,’ she thought, ‘theoretically, there is a minuscule chance I can escape through a vent or something.’ Did she really want to escape? She could still hear Mammon. 'Does he need saving though?'

As if he could hear her thoughts, Lucifer called out to her to not dawdle.

'Silk. Silk. Silk. Silk.' She swore everything in his pajama section was silk. 'Does he use his bed as a slip-n-slide, this is ridiculous!' She nabbed a pair closest to the top of the pile; it looked like it might be slightly smaller than the others. Switched out of her uniform and into the over-sized silks, she buttoned with shaky hands, and stepped back out quickly.

Lucifer nodded in approval. “Black suits you.”

At this point she’d already gone through several shades of blushing and she wasn’t sure if she’d ever stopped. 

She could still rush out the door. He could easily catch her, but she suspected he wouldn’t try to if she really wanted to leave. She wasn’t Mammon after all. 

“However, we’ll have to do something about those cuffs,” he said, nodding to her arms.

Looking down at the over-sized hems she gave her own sheepish nod. She sat down on the edge of the bed where he had bade and watched intently as he removed his gloves.

He knelt before her slowly, and carefully attended to the rolling up of the shirt sleeves and then the pant legs.

Mammon could be heard cursing about personal space loudly throughout.

‘Is this really all right?’ she wondered. She certainly had never thought that this kind of opportunity would present itself. 'I am in the Devildom though.' Wet dreams rarely came true, and this one was much more detailed than anything she had come up with yet. 'Maybe I'll stay just a little bit longer.'

Lucifer’s fingers barely brushed against her skin as he worked, and she had trouble looking at him. There was an unnamed emotion, a tightness and uncertainty in her chest that both held her in place and told her to dash to the doors. Equal parts guilt and excitement all held together with the faintest tinge of fear.

“Now now,” he said, his voice reassuring as he cupped her cheek and coaxed her to look at him, “You're perfectly safe here.”

It shouldn’t have had such an effect, but it did, and it relaxed her greatly.

He must have seen what he wanted to see because his expression softened further before he stood and returned to Mammon, tugging his gloves back on.

Past him, she could see Mammon still straining at his bonds. ‘Maybe it's better to see a punishment through with a friend than to leave them to it alone,’ she thought, reassuring herself that this was alright. She set down the pieces of her uniform, folding them one at a time. They had been an extra layer of material and comfort which she had been keeping in her lap.

The slap of the crop against skin rang out before she looked up again. She found Lucifer dragging the implement up Mammon’s torso. Teasing him lightly with it before landing the crop again and again without a discernible pattern.

She found herself tense, waiting for the next snap of the crop to sound against Mammon's skin. She jumped at each of them. 'This is where all those welts come from,' she thought, muddling the pity she usually had for him with a strange yearning.

Mammon moaned as the crop came down on a nipple and MC shifted on the bed, trying to continue looking as required, but his sounds were so intimate. His heavy breathing and the way he arched into the trail of the crop was beautiful: something she definitely categorized as private.

“Luci,” Mammon panted, “Come on, she don’t need ta be here for this. It was my fault. I wasn’t watchin’ her carefully enough.”

“My dear brother, that is precisely why she must stay.” **SWAT**

“You’ll never let her stray again” **SWAT**

“If you know she’ll see you like this,” Lucifer said, leaning in, “Wanton,” **SWAT**

“Needy,” **SWAT**

“and begging for release.”

The crop didn’t come down this time to punctuate his words. Mammon swallowed hard and the blush ran down his chest obscuring some of the welts. She swore she really was trying not to get turned on by this.

“As for MC,” Lucifer’s voice rose higher, “I’m sure she’ll never run off without an escort again if she knows you’ll be strung up before her and humiliated.”

She nodded hastily.

Mammon’s eyes closed and he hung his head.

“But, then again, you like this, don’t you, Mammon?” **SWAT**

He set the crop back down. “You want me to hurt you like this,” he said as he soothed his hands over the welts and Mammon shivered, leaning into the gloves that caressed him.

Lucifer’s fingers slid through Mammon’s hair, tilting his head back gently, letting Mammon’s mouth fall open as he relaxed in to the touch and bared his neck.

“She’s going to watch every moment of you writhing until you beg,” he whispered before dropping his head and walking away.

At his writing desk, and without haste, Lucifer removed his suit vest, setting it aside neatly across the back of his chair. He returned slowly, without a look to Mammon, while he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up.

She watched, fascinated as he knelt to unclasp Mammon’s leg from the thick cuff, only for the leg to kick out at him. He caught Mammon's ankle in his hand. Unperturbed, his only outward reaction was to warn him, “I will happily cut your pants off if that is what you prefer? But I know you quite like these.”

The leg went slack.

“Actually,” Lucifer looked back to his bed, at the small human biting her lip and hiding it behind her hand, “I think I’ll have MC do this. I know you wouldn’t want to bruise her.”


	3. Well Behaved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC does her best to do as she's told, but has all kinds of conflicted feelings

He crooked his gloved hand at her, beckoning, and she followed, padding across the floor in her bare feet.

She looked to Lucifer questioningly, trying not to stare at Mammon as he once more pulled against his restraints, his chest and arms flexing.

“Hey human, don’t let him dress ya up like that!” he said as he strained forward, “Come on, Luci. This isn't needed.” His leg still had not moved from where Lucifer had left it.

Lucifer stepped behind MC, placing his hands on either shoulder. They were warm, even through the gloves, although the silk did nothing to keep the heat out either.

“But Mammon, doesn’t she look lovely?” he said as he gently pulled her hair to one side. Her hair fell across the opposite shoulder, exposing her neck and the plunging neckline the slightly too large shirt created.

Mammon sucked in breath like he’d been hit and her hands instinctively came up, crossing loosely to protect her stomach as she flushed under the praise.

There was a catch in her throat when Lucifer's gloved hands took hers in their grasp. Instead of releasing her, he led her hands more fully across her ribs and up. The subtle shift in position altered the folds of her covering. The plunge dipped further, revealing the hint of a pink, lacy bra. The shirt pulled tighter across her shoulders and clung to her skin.

“That’s dirty, Lucifer,” he ground out.

Lucifer gently uncrossed her arms, instead sliding one hand over her abdomen, his hand engulfing hers so that she could still feel his fingers above the silk. He guided the other to stretch towards Mammon’s skin. Just out of reach.

The heat of him at her back was exquisite and her eyes fluttered closed. If Mammon’s erotic moans hadn’t made her wet yet, Lucifer’s hold like this, the way he moved her, would have been enough. Eventually she made eye contact with Mammon and watched in awe as he arched towards her fingertips.

With that, Lucifer, as gently as he’d borrowed her, released her from his embrace. He motioned towards the second cuff and she released Mammon’s other leg, allowing him to stand more easily.

“Now, my dear, you’re going to have to remove his pants for me,” he said and smirked at her obvious trepidation. “However, you may not touch him any more than absolutely necessary. Do you understand?”

She nodded slowly and stood, looking to Mammon for any sign of unwillingness.

“It’s okay. Don’t even think about it,” he rasped, shaking his head. “No different from a costume change on a shoot, right?”

His reassurance was weak when paired with the tension he held in his body and very evident erection.

“ **However** ,” came Lucifer’s voice, as heavy as the hands that landed on her shoulders, “Someone, did **not** complete their first task.”

MC looked up and over her shoulder at him in question. A single finger of his on either hand dipped down to the start of her bra straps and traced them to their end on her back, folding the silk under as he went.

It was her turn to swallow hard.

Mammon’s eyes went wide.

She quickly unclasped it through the shirt, and pulled it out an arm hole, pivoting around Lucifer to throw it toward the rest of her clothing as quickly as she could. She couldn’t look at either of them. She focused on the lines of Mammon’s abs when she returned to look straight ahead.

Lucifer smiled down and smoothed the fabric from her shoulders to her elbows. Part of her wished he would pet her hair the way he had done so soothingly for Mammon, but that was ridiculous. She didn’t need reassurance. She was _the_ human that lived with the strongest and scariest demons that the Devildom had to offer.

Leaning down to her, Lucifer spoke just loud enough for Mammon to hear, “Because you rectified that so quickly, I’ll let you keep the underwear.”

She felt one of his fingers draw along the band of the matching panties, hidden just under the waistband of the borrowed pajamas. Her eyes skitter away from Mammon’s gaze and she tried not to squeak in surprise and embarrassment. 

With only a small nudge forward from Lucifer, she reached for Mammon’s waistband, his belt already missing with the others that usually held on his jacket. She dipped her fingers in just enough to help her undo the button and heard Mammon’s breathing halt as her hands worked the zipper, attempting to slide the offending garment down his hips.

They were already low slung to begin with, but the material hugged him with tenacity. Glancing up she saw that his eyes were closed as he bit into his own shoulder.

'It isn’t just his arousal that makes these pants tight,' she thought, her lips pursing to one side. 'These will take some effort to remove.' She pinched the sides of the material carefully, wiggling and sliding them down, trying her best not to catch his underwear. The material didn't want to budge.

Mammon inhaled sharply and tensed as she brought her arms around him.

Careful not to touch him, she slid her hands into his back pockets, pulling down and towards her. 'Its painfully unfair how pretty he is,' she thought.

He could feel the silk of her loose shirt against him, her breath, the gentle flutter of her eyelashes. She withdrew too soon for him, his mind still spinning from want.

Raising her hands to slide them between the skin of his outer thighs and the bunching fabric was awkward as he stood much taller than her, but she found herself distracted from her task, bringing her hands to his stomach instead. He was just so warm. He was so close. If she were forced to admit it, with her arms around him, she had almost licked the skin of his stomach.

Red gloved hands caught her wrists before she could make contact and she didn’t oppose him. Lucifer slowly lowered her hands back to the outer seam of Mammon’s clothed thighs and pressed them there.

Her chest felt so tight. She hadn’t even realized what she was doing. ‘Is he mad? Disappointed with me?’ she wondered. It was all a bit hazy with the weight of him at her back, leaning his frame over her.

She bit her lip and followed the route of her hands with her eyes. She could see Mammon twitching through the thin fabric of his underwear and the blot of his precome that had clearly started accumulating long before she arrived.

Mammon watched her, entranced. When her movements failed to return he took the moment to catch his breath. Then her hands were pressed so suddenly on him and he sealed his lips together with all his will. He couldn’t let her see such a small touch undo him, no matter how over-sensitized he was. He was ‘The Mammon’! He wouldn’t let his human look down on him later.

Lucifer withdrew without a word and MC returned to her work, slowly pulling and tugging the pants lower, her fingers never touching his skin as he’d hoped.

‘Does she know this is an actual torture?’ he wondered. The way she looked up at him through her eyelashes while she knelt between his legs, he knew she was just checking on him, but if she would just reach up and touch him he was sure he would come from that and her eyes alone.

MC began lifting his left leg, finally touching his skin. It was heavy and she held it for a moment, before deciding how best to remove the pooled material around his foot.

She held his knee up as best she could to rest his foot on her lap, her cool fingertips pressing in to the too hot flesh at the back of his thigh. 

Trying not to let out any sounds, Mammon watched her. She seemed delighted to have managed to remove one pant leg. He caught himself smiling stupidly at her sudden pride.

But they both heard the tapping of Lucifer’s shoe on the floor, and she sat up straighter, quick to move over to the other leg, not willing to test his patience.

She didn’t realize it, but Mammon knew, he couldn’t feel anything but _it_ for a moment. The entire world faded away as he felt her breath hot on the tops of his thighs in passing. He imagined he could feel it float across the the base of his straining cock and aching balls. This time the smallest of moans escaped him.

She froze with her hands already around the black fabric at his knee, stopping to glance at Lucifer as to whether to continue. This time, Lucifer gave her an encouraging and knowing smile, and she returned to her work, a happy hum buzzing in her stomach that stretched out and warmed the rest of her. 'Best not to think about that,' she thought, pushing aside her confusion and making short work of Mammon’s other leg, careful not to brush against him.

Standing up and away from him, thoughtfully folding the pants as she had her own clothes, Mammon watched her as her hands doubled the fabric over. He already missed her scarce touch. A small part of him simply enjoyed watching her with his clothing. The first thing he would do when he was released is yank the offending silk off of her. He’d cover her in his scent and his clothes. 'She can wear whatever of mine she wants!' he told himself. She just seemed wrong in Lucifer’s clothes.

‘Not that I want her that way!’ he thought to himself. It was only reasonable that someone under his protection would want to wear his colours. ‘She would wear them, greedy to be associated with him. That was how it should be. Obviously.’

His fantasy was dashed away as Lucifer retrieved the folded material from her, setting it on the seat of the desk chair. He returned, and his shoulder nearly brushed against Mammon as he pressed Mammon’s legs back into the restraints with the heel of his shoe.

'I might actually explode,' he thought to himself. He could feel the heat of Lucifer’s closeness. MC had knelt in front of him again and was cinching the cuffs back in place. 'I may never be able to look her in the eyes again after this.' If he survived this, and she ever had to tie her shoelaces or pick up a fallen book, he might just die on the spot from the memory.

“Now, now, Mammon,” Lucifer said and gently stroked MC’s hair.

‘Is—Is he petting me?’ she wondered. Her wide eyes betrayed her incredulity. 'Shouldn’t I want to swat him away for his patronizing? For using me as a contrast for Mammon to see? I'm not afraid...I don't need his comfort!'

“There’s no need to sulk,” he said, his voice was like warm chocolate.

His words, dark and rich, she melted before she realized he’d been speaking to Mammon. She let him tilt her head to the side so that it rested against his thigh and he rewarded her by brushing his knuckles gently along her jaw.

She wasn’t even sure if this was sexual any more. She just felt...good. It wasn’t quite praise, more like a fulfilling approval being granted. Something to mull over later in her room. For now, she just wanted to enjoy it. It felt like something rare.

A small growling came from Mammon, and she looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded with contentment.

Lucifer helped her to stand, offering her his gloved hand, before slowly wandered away to another back room. She stood there, her fingers coming to her mouth, uncertain of whether to stay or return to her seat on the bed.


	4. Warring Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer isn't completely evil.

“Get outta here, human,” Mammon whispered through dry lips, trying again when she didn’t listen. “Ya heard me, skidaddle this is no place for fragile humans!”

“And just leave you here?” she asked, the guilt in her voice obvious even to him.

“Yes!” he replied immediately, and more forcefully than he’d intended. 'Did I hurt her feelings? Ah Fuck!' he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut. 'But I can’t take it back now. I need to get her out of here.'

“Mammon,” she said, her expression dead-pan, “Think about that. You want me to escape out into the hallway. Wearing Lucifer’s bed clothes. How do you think that will turn out?” She didn’t think it possible for his golden skin to blanch so dramatically.

Too many scenarios whizzed through his mind. Any of his brothers finding her was bad. 'Even Beel will get the wrong idea. He’ll try to save her and then he’ll have his hands all over her as he carries her.' Mammon's body strained against his restraints. 'Satan will do anything to sully something he thinks belongs to Lucifer.' He kicked at the small gap she'd left in his ankle cuffs. 'Levi might never let her out of his room. He’ll keep fainting once he realizes she has no bra on and she’ll stay to make sure he doesn’t die of blood loss.' He wanted to scrub at his face with his hands. 'Belphie will steal her for an early sleep. How could he not? She is already dressed for it! His grip is impossible to unhook once he's slothed all over someone.' He tried again to break the restraints, pulling now with his wings as well. 'Asmo... Sweet hell sauce noodles, I can’t send her out there with Asmodeus!'

“You didn’t even consider that I might not make it to the hallway, or that Lucifer would retrieve me either did you?” she said, pursing her lips knowingly.

He rolled his eyes, exasperated, “I can’t be thinking of everythin’ for ya, human, ya gotta be able to plan some for yourself.”

Waiting for a response, he watched her blink at him stupidly. 'What am I even saying? I just want to steal her away and hoard her so Lucifer won’t get his claws into her.' He gave up straining to stare at the back room. There were only two paths out of this, either draw it out with insolence and weather it, which could be hours or days. Not ideal. Or get it over with quickly and let her see him fall apart at Lucifer’s hands.

All of the blood came flooding back to his cheeks and he looked away from her. He heard a clink on the side table. Lucifer had returned with a tall metal bowl.

“MC,” Lucifer said, seeing her begin to retreat to the bed. “I think you would have a more comfortable view from here, now that this seat has some cushioning.”

He had brought the desk chair with him and planted it only a few feet from Mammon.

More eagerly than Mammon would have liked she settled herself on the chair.

“Since we have a willing guest, Mammon, for now, I will let her cool your welts.”

Mammon looked at his elder brother with suspicion.

Lucifer ignored him and collected an ice cube from the bowl, brandishing it in front of him. The corners of his eyes crinkling as they narrowed with a cruel sort of glee.

MC watched with rapt interest as Mammon shifted away. “I’m fine, definitely don’t need that. The Great Mammon doesn’t need—Aaaa aa aa!”

The ice cube met a welt and Mammon jerked. “Assistance!” he finished with what little air he had remaining.

The ice melted quickly over Mammon’s abused skin as Lucifer tracked it from mark to mark. “I will entrust this to you,” he said to MC, but rather than pressing the remaining ice chip into her hands as she expected, he pulled back Mammon’s waistband and let it fall within the confines of his underwear.

Mammon writhed and whined and she couldn’t look away. Eventually, she watched as the water soaked through another portion of the fabric.

Swallowing thickly, she retrieved a cube from the bowl and jumped in surprise when the frame behind her dropped forward with a loud THUNK. She turned to find Mammon, resting in the restraints now thirty degrees closer to the floor and an unperturbed Lucifer, lever in hand, on his other side.

The chair was now practically under his mouth. She tried not to squirm, imagining what uses his mouth could be put to if he were only lowered a little further over the chair she had just vacated.

She shook her head and returned to her task. 'This isn’t so bad,' she thought. 'It doesn’t tip too far to sexual that I should reconsider. This is just icing some ouchies, right?' She walked closer to Mammon, observing the way his body now sagged forward. 'Then again, at this point, I'm not sure if it matters. If it hadn’t been for Lucifer, I would already be touching Mammon.'

She raised the ice cube to a faint welt on his neck and he jerked away, refusing to look at her. “Come on, Mammon. Don’t be like that,” she said, her voice soft, trying to coax reason into his sullenness. “I’m just trying to help.”

She tried again, unsuccessfully. Multiple times and with different promises, including lending him 1000 Grimm if he would stop balking, but he still remained silent except for the disgruntled noises he made as he tried to evade her hand.

'I'm just trying to help you, you idiot!' she thought, growing irritated with him. “Mammon, it can’t be that cold!” She tested it on her wrist and the feeling was cool but it wasn’t some sort of weird Devildom dry-ice. 'Did he just roll his eyes at me?' she wondered, about to tell him exactly where he could put his ice.

A thick ‘crack’ sounded and Mammon arched towards her. Partially obscured by the nearly naked demon in front of her, she realized she had completely lost track of Lucifer. He stood to the side, slowly dragging a short, multi-stripped whip along the lines of Mammon’s body.

Another wet snap of the tassels.

Stepping to the side to look, it didn’t seem to be leaving marks as red as she expected, but Mammon’s breathing had skyrocketed and he began to thrash in his restraints.

Lucifer paused, his eyebrow raised, an obvious reminder of her task.

She raised the ice cube once more, her annoyance gone, replaced by shock, and this time Mammon didn’t recoil from her. He arched into her touch. It was difficult not to be aroused by the sounds he made as he struggled for more from her.

He whined and shook as she laved each of his marks the slippery cube. He shuddered between the warring sensations of the strikes, the caress of the whip, and her ice on him. If he could have, he would have pulled her to him. Her solid form, just enough to cling to for steadying relief, and release.

For the briefest of moments she felt the heat of Mammon’s breath on her and then it disappeared before she realized anything was amiss. She glanced up to see Lucifer, standing behind Mammon, legs between the frame's spokes, and Mammon with his mouth open and head jerk back roughly.

“Mammon,” Lucifer said sternly, “Just because we have company doesn’t mean you can act up.”


	5. Reasonable Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon misbehaves by attempting to steal a kiss and end his punishment early.

Lucifer's voice was stern as he continued to hold Mammon's head, tilted uncomfortably back and away from her. “MC, put your ice cube in his mouth. Perhaps that will cool him down.”

She complied and Lucifer released Mammon who closed his mouth around the half melted cube. His lips were hot and needy against the palm that offered it to him.

“Did you think you would find some relief in her mouth, Mammon?” he asked and she swore she must have blushed all the way to her toes.

“Stealing kisses is not allowed,” he said, and gathered the fabric of Mammon's boxers at the back, pulling it tightly across the front to create a pressure and friction that was not enough to sate.

Her panties were going to be drenched by the end of this. ‘I’ll never be able to wear these ones again without getting wet,’ she thought as she watched Lucifer continue to draw moans and whimpers from Mammon, his mouth flexing around the ice cube.

Too late, she realized Lucifer had been gauging her too.

“Well, it only seems reasonable retribution then, that MC be allowed to kiss you wherever the ice cubes have taken her,” he said, keeping his voice even and conversational.

However, the wicked look he gave her as he said it went straight to her core. If the chair hadn’t been there she might really have collapsed from the lustful look that burned into her. She strode slowly back to the ice bowl and selected one, trying her best not to look as flustered as she felt. ‘After all,’ she thought, ‘Lucifer said I was allowed, not that I have to kiss him.’

She took back up where she had left off on his shoulder, making her way along his arm and back. She moved to the welts along his lower ribs, and continued to criss-cross as whimsy drew her from place to place.

A particular moan sounded like a ‘please’ she thought, but dismissed it until she heard it again. Mammon’s blue eyes were trained on her every movement, it reminded her of the way Beel looked at custard.

She watched him watch her, his eyes only closing when he couldn’t withstand the sensations of the flog any longer.

Usually, she moved along with the ice cube, stepping this way and that to avoid reaching too far. She watched him carefully as she smeared a new patch of his skin with ice and his eyes tried to follow her hand.

He strained to watched her arm dip down his left side, trailing along a red line just about his hip bone. She leaned in and dragged her tongue along a welt beneath his right collarbone, only stopping to bring her lips to a close atop it.

Mammon’s reaction was instantaneous: his entire body tensed and shook, and then went limp. Even his knees bent and she heard the frame creak around him. She watched him continue to shudder as his eyes squeezed shut.

The sound of flogging had stopped she realized. 'Should I wait?' she wondered. She wanted to do it again. She wanted to do it 100 times again if Mammon would make that strangled moan for her.

A disbelieving chuckle came from behind Mammon, but he didn’t stir at it. Lucifer stepped out and replaced the flog on the table. “It seems I underestimated you,” he said. “Perhaps you will be enough to break him alone and save me a few hours of time today.”

She gawked at him in complete surprise and dropped the ice cube she was holding. 'Oh no no no! This was your circus!' she thought. 'I'm just audience participation!'

“Don’t look so shocked,” he reassured as he once more ushered her forward, this time, until she was almost sandwiched between the two of them.

“Mammon is very easy to discipline once he gets to this state,” Lucifer said, reaching over her to lift Mammon up by the chin as far as the bindings would allow. “He can always take more pain, in fact he’ll beg for it if you let him.”

She raised her fingertip up to the underside of Mammon’s jaw. When she received no resistance or reprimand, she slowly drew it down to his collar bone. She watched as he shook ever so slightly.

“But, if you allow him the slightest of actual pleasure…Well, you’ve seen how he reacts.”

She nodded slowly, still entranced by the tiny quakes her finger was inducing. Absorbed in Mammon's actions she didn't notice Lucifer had walked away until an ice cube was pressed into her hand. 'I'm really becoming too easily enraptured by this,' she thought.

“See how well you can convince him to stay by your side,” was all Lucifer said as he collected the chair and returned it to the desk.


	6. Paperwork Always Comes First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is disappointed that her ministrations were not enough.

Realizing Lucifer had likely returned to the paperwork she had originally found him diligently completing, she lifted the ice cube. 'No need to let Mammon continue suffering like this,' she thought.

She painted him carefully in the icy water, softly. The welts were slowly beginning to lose their bright redness, and as her mouth moved over them, she could tell their swelling was reduced. It didn’t make Mammon’s whimpers any smaller though. If anything he was getting louder.

'His warmth, the noises he was making under her hand and her tongue...' She sighed. 'I might not be able to return these pants to Lucifer either after I've likely soiled them so thoroughly.'

When she let her curiosity get the better of her, she brought her other hand down. ‘Just for stability’ she told herself, but she knew it for a lie the moment Mammon let out the long drawn out groan she'd wanted. 'Is it so terrible to want to touch more of him?' she wondered. She wanted to feel the dip of his muscles under both of her hands. She wanted to feel him strain and rock his body against her. She wanted to keep making him cry out just like this.

Too soon, her remaining ice cube finished melting. The floor was a mess of water under her bare feet and Mammon was just as slick as she continued to lap at him.

“Hmmm, not quite enough,” she heard from behind her, jumping slightly at Lucifer's voice.

She frowned at that. 'I certainly am enough,' she thought irritably, trying not to glare at Lucifer. 'I shouldn't be mad about that,' she thought, trying to bring reason to the moment. Bracing her hands over Mammon’s pectorals she brought her mouth down over a particularly sore spot where his clavicle met his shoulder.

He hissed as she raked her teeth over the mark, and when he recoiled she pinched the nipple on the opposite side. His spasm brought his shoulder back to her mouth. Still not quite enough.

She sighed. Well she had tried for him. She let her left hand rise up along his neck, stretching her hand up to caress his cheek while she left small, chaste kisses where she had bit him.

To her surprise, his body continued to tense the longer she explored with her feather light kisses. She did her best to continue stroking his cheeks and hair and that only seemed to stoke him further.

In under a minute, he was panting, begging her. His first few ‘pleases’ were almost indecipherable from his heavy breathing, but he eventually managed to repeat them enough for her to understand. She brought her ear close to his mouth to better understand him.

“Please let me come, MC,” Mammon said, his teeth gritted against the onslaught of her tenderness.

She wanted to turn to Lucifer, let him know that she had completed her task, but she couldn’t. Her eyes widened as she realized Mammon’s mouth had dipped from her ear to her neck. The heat of his mouth scorched her and her eyes closed. A lascivious sound left her throat before she could call it back. She hadn't considered that he could reach her. She could feel the shadow of Lucifer coming forward. Most likely to rescue her. At this moment though, she wasn’t sure she wanted to be rescued.

Her fingertips skated down the washboard abs she had teased for so long. She let her hands do as they pleased, one finding purchase around one of his toned ass cheeks, and the other grasping his cock through the only fabric that remained.

His mouth sprung open as he thrust into her hand and she dropped her arms away as if she had burned herself.

Another moan from Mammon and she realized that Lucifer had returned to his position behind the rack. Blushing couldn’t even begin to describe the mix of embarrassment and arousal she felt as she watched Lucifer jerk away Mammon’s last remaining bit of clothing and work his fingers into him.

She licked her lips, trying to will away the tension in her own body that had flared briefly out of control, but it wouldn’t go neatly back into its box.

Mammon’s cock bobbed against his stomach as he pressed back and lurched forward harshly.

Chants of ‘yes’ and ‘thank you’ streamed from his mouth and she had never seen him look more beautiful.

She stepped back to him and cupped his face in her hands. His eyes still screwed tightly shut as he cried out his pleasure.

She kissed his mouth and instantly found herself in a battle of wills. 'I didn't expected him to be this strong,' she thought, before a splintering crash exploded around her. Mammon's arms were around her in and instant and his mouth devoured hers without pause. She let herself drown in it as he overwhelmed her senses.

He lifted her nearly off the ground in his fervor to get to her, her toes barely touching the floor. He came shuddering around her body, clutching her to him.

She patted his back and shoulders, petting his hair away from his brow while she felt his body become boneless. Even then he held her.

Lucifer worked swiftly to unstrap him, catching him before Mammon squished her completely, and carefully bore him to the bed.

Unthinkingly, she followed, crawling on to the bed to continue petting his hair. She held his hand and left small kisses along the cuff marks on his wrists, only noticing that Lucifer had cleaned Mammon up when he tugged at her lapel.

Clearly, he had been trying to pass her a cloth to clean herself off for some time. She took it wordlessly from him as he moved to finish tidying things away.

When he was out of sight, she set the cloth down and wriggled out of the slippery pants and shirt set, dabbing only at a few spots that had made it to her skin. She reclaimed her green uniform shirt instead of staying in the slippery mess. It was just long enough to cover past her underpants and that was good enough for now.

Lucifer sighed to himself when he returned to find them both asleep on his bed. Well, this certainly wasn’t the first time Mammon had keened until he passed out. However, it was definitely new to have an accomplice who would allow him to actually get his paperwork done.

He looked at the discarded clothing in amusement and placed it in the hamper while donning his own pair of pajamas.

By the time he had returned a second time, MC had decided to use Mammon’s shoulder as a pillow. She had sprawled a leg and an arm over him, her formal school shirt riding much too high to cover anything.

'How like our little human to stake her claim so brazenly,' he thought to himself with amusement. She likely wouldn’t sleep long, but there was no reason for him to stay awake now; she’d allowed him to read and reply to all of the most urgent papers. Crawling into the bed he pulled up the covers, snuggling in to the other two and briefly wondered if she would be alright with this without a pact.

He let his eyes drift closed and he draped his arm across the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please let me know what you think 
> 
> Constructive criticism is also welcomed.


End file.
